To protect the present and fall in love in the past
by S.AnneUchiha
Summary: 15 year old Sapphire is having strange dreams and when she suddenly gets suck in to the past with...PIRATES...What will happen R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

'You must find us'they told her in her dream

'Who?Find who and why do all you're voices sond so familiar?''

''We are the past and present what helps keep you humans alive but we are in danger of falling in to the wrong hans in the past,you must protect us''

''What do you mean me,what can I doo?''

''You are...''

Ring,Ring,Ring-

She got up and torn of her alarm clock to see it was a sigh she got up from bed and went to wake up her older brother''Yo,Ichi wake up you have to go to the airport if you wanna catch you're flight to America''

''Ok,thanks for waking me up sis''said Ichi has he was getting up

''I'll have breakfast ready for you in 15 minuts I gatta get in to my school uniform first''

''OK,I'll be down there in 20 to help you out''

''OK''

''Hey sis you ok?''

''Yea I'm ok''she said as she closed the dor to her brothers room

Sapphaire Fuma a 15 year old high schooler that has lived with her 25 year old brother Ichiru Fuma for 4 year' justu live with her mom but she hade past away 3 years hago by cancer and as for her father he past away in a car crash when she was her mom past her older brother was the only thing she has left.

Sapphaire got in to her uniform and went to the kitchen and started making breakfast and 7 minuts latter her brother came down and helpt her

''To think this is going to bee the last time I'll help you out with breakfast''said Ichiru

''You're talking as if you're going to be dead in 2 days''said Sapphaire

''I now I'm not ganna be dead but ist ganna bee a long time till we see each other agen you sure you're ganna be ok here alone Sapphaire?''

''I'm 15 years old not 5 I'll be ok you have to go to Ammerica for that gob interview its a one in a life time chance to be a news lus I'll get the house all to my self now''

''Yea but you know the rule no party,no slaking of in school and the most importent one of all no-''

''Boy's yea,yea,I know and why do I want guy's here I dont want them nowing were I live''said Sapphaire

''Let it now befor it gets cold''

''ok''

After they eat Ichi(short for Ichiru)got his stoff and him and Sapphaire walkt out the house and calde a taxi

''So this is good bay for now take care and call me when ever''said Ichi

''OK I wish a can go to the airport with you''

''If you dind have school maibe we better be going or well be late'' said Ichi

''Take care big bro''said Sapphaire as she gave a big hug to her brother

''bay sis''said Ichi as he got in to the taxi and Sapphaire watch as the car disapierd in to the it was out of sait she sarted walkin to school lattin a litttle tear leave one of her eyes

TBC...

;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3

Authors note:This is my second story hope you liket it R&R

''KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON''


	2. Chapter 2

Chater 2:

As a tear left one of her eyes she waipt it away and went to she got there her 2 best friends were waiting for her in front of the of them was Sara she is blond with green eyes and the other was Karin she hase black hair and black for Sapphire she hase long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and she olways hase on the neckles her father gave her befor he past away that hade a beautifull ky pendent on it.

''Hey Sapphire,you ok?''asked Karin

''Yea we know you're brother left for America this morning''said Sara

''Yea I'm ok but I'm it feel's strange knowing I'm ganna be alon at home now''said Sapphire

''Yea but look at the bright side now you can stay up till you wanna go to sleep''said Sara

''Wow that so cool''said sarcastically Sapphire

''Yea I know''said Sara

Riiiiiiiiing-The school bell started to ring and they got to there first day went fast and they got out at 3

''Well bye Karin,Sara''said Sapphire

''Bye Sapphire''

When they said goodbye Sapphire started walkin to her house and she started thinking'Why do I have to go home and be alon I have no home work so I think I'll have a walk and go home befor night fall' and she started walking she and she saw many people walk past her and rememberd that she was hade walkt and saw that there was a beautifull beach and for some reason she felt a stronge feeling of going till she was were the water touch the sand

''What's this feeling?"she asked her self

''It is me you are feeling Sapphire''a womens voice was heard behind Sapphire wen che tord aroun she saw a beautifull Women with long red hair and a beautifull Kimono the other thing Sapphire noticed was that the women was transparent.

''No w-way you're a you're a ghost''said Sapphire a little scared.

''No I am not Sapphire I am a spirit''

''Isn't that the same thing?''asked Sapphire.

''Yes it is but not in my case you see a ghost is something that used to be human and a spirit when it shows itself in death but still a ghost in my case I'm a pure spirit some thing that wasn't alive as a human or anything als in the past''she explaind to Sapphire.

''And why are you here?''

''I am here to take you to the past,Sapphire we need you're help to save us and the human's from suffering,donot bee scared just believe in you're self and you're power''

''What are you talking about taking me to the past and me having power to save,I don't understand and whats you're name?If you have one.''said Sapphire with a little more worried than scared voice.

''You will see what I mean in a moment just do as I said donot bee scared and believe in you're power and donot underestimate you're self and my name is Fire and I will be assisting you now let get going''when she said that a light surrounded Sapphire and she felt as if she was flying.

''WHAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?"asked Sapphire as the light dissappeard whith her

''I will be with you at all time,because I am a part of you''said Fire

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

''What happend?My head hurts''said Sapphire as she was waking she opend her eyes comletely she din't believe what she was seen

''Were the heck am I?''asked Sapphire as she saw that aroun her were pirate ships and houses that wore maide completely of wood and bricks and some of the people that were there were dressed in old fashion clothes

''Am I still in the same beach?And were is that spirit Fire?asked Sapphire to her self

''And did Fire tell me something when I dissappeard in that light of her's?"

''Miss are you ok?''Sapphire heard a girl tornd around and saw a girl that hade short red hair and blue eyes and she lookt about 14 years.

TBC..

Authors note:Next chapter in will be up in 3 days


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

''Oh um,...''was all Sapphire was able to say

''You're not from aroun here are you?If you were you'd know that you can't bee sitting here if the pirate's of the skull ship were here and foun you sitting here in there way they woul cut you in the spot''

''Whait?Did you just say pirate's and kill and were am I?And who are you?''asked Sapphire

''Well,yes I did say pirate's and kill and you are in The Dock of the Bell Light Shore and as for who I am,my name is Makoto Ishikawa,and you are?''said Makoto

''Oh,I'm Sapphire Fuma and,um...''Sapphire was cut of by her stomic

''If you're hungri I know some were we can eat''said Makoto

''Yea that be great but I dont have any money''said Sapphire

Mikoto smiled at her and said''Dont worry I can pay for the both of us so lets go Sapphire''

''OK,Thanks''Saphire got up and she followed about 10 minets of walking they cot to a little Food stan

''Pick what you want Sappire''said Makoto

As Sapphire look ot what was there what cot her eye was an apple she got it they found a place to sit and wen Sapphire finisht Makoto asked

''So were do you come from''

''I come from San Juan(For those who dont know,San Juan is the Capital of Puerto Rico,were I live,Iwas going to put a beach from some were of Japan but I dont know any sorry and also the name I but earlier''Dock of the bell light shore''I made it up it never existed in Puert Rico)but I dont know were I am know''said Sapphire.

''What happend that you dont even know how you got here?''asked Makoto and Sapphire told her everithing that happend to her and how she think's she got there.

''So what you're traing to say is that this spirit some how got you here,do you know the spirit's name?''asked Makoto

''Yea she said her name is Fire and that she also told me before she got me here that she was taking me to the past and that I have to help her the,spirit's and 'the humans' from suffering and that I needed to believe in my powers and that I dont need to bee scared and stuf''

''Wait Fire is the name of the legendary light spirit that is said to protect this area from evil spirits and go shine light on people in need of it around the world,I thought it was just a legend but now I dont know what to think''siad Makoto

''By the way,what year is it here?''asked Sapphire

''It's 1878''said Makoto and Sapphire went shock wide eye

''Did you just say 1878 but that mean's I she did take me to the past because I'm from the year 2013''said Sapphire as she lookte at Makoto to see here also in shock on her face.

''If what you're telling me is true cud that mean you're...you need to come with me I think I know some people that mait help''as she said that they got up ana Sapphire followd Makoto a little farther west of were they were before and they stopt in front of a big pirate ship

''Come on''said Makoto

''Wait this is a pirate ship right,is it ok to go in there?''asked Sapphire

''Yea it ok and plus,I live there so thy won't do anything to you,and I think they might now what's going on I just hope that there back from were ever they went to''said Makoto as she and Sapphire went in the they got in there were 4 girl's that looked like the same age(15) as Sapphire and they were talking with each other and Makoto went to them

''Hey girl's have,the guy's come back yet?''asked Makoto

''No,not yet''said the girl with the long curly blond hair and brown eye' 's drifted to Sapphire''Who is the girl with you?New friend?''asked the girl

''Yea,let me introduce you this is Sapphire,Sapphire this are my friend's,Glenny,Kristal,Debranid and Kehydelies''as ske pointed to them as she said there name' was the girl that answerd Makoto earlier,Kristal was dark skin dark brown hair and eyes,Debranid was a light brown skin color with dark brown curly hair and eye's,Kehydelies was brown skin and long dark brown hair and were all beautifull

''Nice to meat you all''said Sapphire

''Nice to meat you too and are you from around here?those clothes are unusual.''said Kehydelies

''Shes not from aroun here and...you know what lets wait for the guys to get here case I dont want to explain this twice''said Makoto and after a male voice was heard

''Not explain twise what Makoto?''as they tornd around Sapphire saw a hot,no that wasnt the word for it,beautifull 4 guy' one that asked the question hade flowing black hair that shined purple in the light so you can say its a black ish purple hair with deep beautifull blue eye's,kinda like Makoto's eye's but his were also the one that got Sapphire's heart poundingthe most when he looked at her.

''Now that you are all here I can explain,Axel''said Makoto.

'So is name is Axel'thought Sapphire.

TBC...

Authors note:Next chapter will bee up in 4 day's or less if I can please R&R...

''KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON''


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:...So here is chapter 4...hope you guys like it...and you,yea you with the blond hair...I'm watching you 0.o you better leave a review...if you don't...sleep with on eye open to night...I know were you live...and that gous for everyone of you too.

Chapter 4:

Recap of last chapter:

''Now that you are here I can explain ,Axel''said Makoto.

'So his name is Axel'thought Sapphire.

-End of recap-

''So talk Makoto what do you have to explain"once again said Axel.

''Yea and who is that cute girl behinde you,new friend and new play mate for me?!''said one of the guys looking ot Sapphire with a look that left Sapphire with the impretion that he most be a pervert.

''Play mate...'is this guy a pervert or is it a feeling'''thought Sapphire

''Yes she is a new friend and no she is not ganna bee youre 'play mate' you perverted baka''said Gleny.

'So he is a pervert'thought Sapphire

''Makoto answer my question beffor I lose what little patience I have left''

''Ok but first let me introduce you all to my new friend and I can explain what what,ok''said Makoto''OK guys this is Sapphire,Sapphire meet Sora Yagyu(he is the one that Gleny calld a pervert,he is blond with light brown eyes and handsome and a total play boy if you did not notice),Mizuki Sarutobi(he has curly dark blue hair and green eyes),Enya Miyamoto(black hair dark brown eyes)and last but not least Axel Ishikawa and also he is my older brother(you all know who he is).''and every single on of them were hansome,hot,good looking to a girls point of view bot for some strandg reason the one that hade Sapphire's eye was Axel.

''Hellow there Sapphire it is very nice to meet you''said Enya.

''Likewise''said Sapphire.

''Ok Makoto you introduced every one now for the last time what do you have to explain and why did you bring this girl here withought my permission''said Axel in a low and if Sapphire dint mistaken it,dangerouse voice.

''Ok,ok sheesh,so here it is so I was walkin to get some fresh aire from beeng stock in this boat for so long and-''Makoto explaind everything to everyone of them.

''So what youre sayn is that this girl came from the future and the legendery spirit Fire transported her here,Im sorry but this all sounds farfech to me''said Mizuki

''Maibe not so farfech Mizuki''said Enya.

''What do you mean?''asked Kehydelies.

''You see there is an old legend not meny remenber it but dose who do are a few and other who also know of it just think it is just a fairy tail legend but if what you say of Sapphire is true then...''

''Then what,Enya?''asked Kristal.

''I dont remember much of the story because I heard of it from my grandmother when I was a kid,so come on to the studies everyone I think I have a book that can tell us a little better''said Enya as he lead them to the studies.

When thay enterd Sapphire was amazed at the room,it lookt more like a librery that a Enya looking for a waill he found what he was looking for''Here it is'' after saing that everyone found were to sit as Enya told the legend.

TBC...

;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3

Authors note:Hope you guys like it and R&R and also I know my english writing is some times of and hared to understand so if I make any spelling erros in any of my chapters or storys,let me know so I can fix it when I can.

''KEEP KALM AND CARRY ON''


End file.
